The Girl That Could (Dedicated to Angel13)
by Imperius
Summary: Jeri is tired of being a hazard to her loved ones. Sadness overcomes her. But a certain goggle-head overcomes sadness. Dedicated to Ange13: Everyone who knows her should read and review.


BD: This is dedicated to the one and only Kira, better known as Angel13. I don't expect many reviews, but if anyone cares about her, please review this short project and comment.  
  
And if anyone dares flame this, you officially have no heart or feelings whatsoever.  
  
****************  
  
She was alone.  
  
By herself.  
  
She didn't want to touch anyone, nor let anyone touch her. Ever since what happened with the d-reaper, she didn't want anyone by her.  
  
-They would disappear too, just like my mother and Leomon.  
  
She took little steps to the middle of the park, where no one was. It was dark outside, just like her heart. She didn't want anyone with her; they would end up dead.  
  
-I must end this myself.  
  
The girl pulled out a small knife and looked at it. There it was. The escape to all her problems. It would also be her closest friends' escape. Because she would be here no more.  
  
-Problems washed away down the drain.  
  
Before she put the knife to use, however, she looked up in the sky.  
  
-Heaven would be more rewarding than this shithole.  
  
Her dress was soaked in rain, but she didn't care. She would catch a cold, but she didn't care. She was going to die anyway.  
  
Who would go to her funeral? Probably no one. She was just a target for destruction. Her sadness and despair made her like this, and she showed no signs of being able to be happy again.  
  
She couldn't.  
  
The d-reaper was right. Her thoughts were focused only on destruction, sadness, and grief.  
  
-Destruction to my own life. What else is new?  
  
The auburn-haired girl looked around to see if anyone was watching her, but the place was empty of human life. Tears streamed down her cheek, but she shrugged them aside.  
  
-Sadness cannot overcome death. Despair cannot overcome death. Grief cannot overcome death. Nothing overcomes death.  
  
She held the knife up to her left wrist. By now, her dress was completely soaked, and her sinuses were getting the best of her.  
  
-Almost there...  
  
Before the girl got any farther, her thoughts shifted to her past. The death of her mother, Leomon's passing, it all overwhelmed her.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
She stopped in mid-motion and saw him. The brown-haired boy was puffing for air, his own clothes soaked in the dark rain that fell from the sky.  
  
"I have to do this."  
  
The boy shook his head. "No you don't. You don't realize what you are doing."  
  
-He was right. I don't know what I am doing.  
  
The girl dropped the knife. "I make everyone disappear, what difference will there be when I make you disappear?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, that's not true. You don't make everyone disappear. You make everyone live."  
  
The salty water still poured out of her eyes, sobs echoing through the forest-like park. "What are you saying? Everyone I've been close to has died. My mother, Leomon, if you don't stay away, you will too!"  
  
"You are loved by many people. No matter how badly you feel, if you were to take this step, there would be a lot of depressed people from what you have done. They will miss you with all of their hearts."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't think anyone loves me after what happened with us all."  
  
"No, you're wrong." By now Takato had started to cry. He didn't want to, but it was forced out of him. "A lot of people love you. Including me. If you were gone, I don't know what I'd do. I don't think I'd live the right way."  
  
Suddenly the girl felt her emotions slowly turn around. What the boy said was true, but still...the risk.  
  
"I might make you disappear."  
  
He shook his head again. "Not while I have you with me. I promise, what obstacle may come, we'll overcome it together. You don't need to feel sad anymore, because together, we're strong." The boy pulled her into a tight hug, while the girl returned it. "You're loved, and nothing will ever change that. Not depression, not sadness, not death."  
  
By now, the rain had begun to stop, and the dark sky started clearing up, as well as the girl's feelings.  
  
-Am I loved?  
  
Suddenly, the girl felt a soft peck on the top of her forehead.  
  
And she knew that she was.  
  
****************  
  
a/n Very, very short, I know. Please review this and show your support for Angel. She's going through some hard times right now and she needs as much support. She's a good writer and her writing is missed when it is not up.  
  
Kira, remember that you are loved by many people, including Lillian, Jackie, and me. Please write soon.  
  
-Derek 


End file.
